Harry Potter Short Stories
by M14.99
Summary: Just short stories involving the withes and wizards of the wizarding world.
1. Retirement

Harry Potter Short Story

McGonagall sighs as she walks around her classroom, tidying and organizing before the start of the new school year. She looks around and smiles, content in the condition of the room. Her classroom has changed since the battle long ago that destroyed half of it. Even after 16 years, she still can't get used to the new structure of the classroom, and the school. They had tried to keep the repairs similar to the originals, but there were some changes, not a lot, but changes none the less. If someone were to look real close at the entrance to Hogwarts, they would notice that the doorway is just a millimeter narrower and the stairs are a little bit more slanted. Hogwarts has not changed from before, but at the same time, it changed dramatically. McGonagall sighs again after reminiscing in old memories and walks out of the room.

"Honestly, did you see what she brought into the school to decorate her classroom? A little more pink and she'll begin to look like that witch Umbridge!" Professor Sprout ranted. McGonagall makes a noise of agreement in the back of her throat, not knowing what to, that is, since she's only half listening. You wouldn't guess it but Sprout is the biggest gossip in Hogwarts, and a horrible one at that. "Oh can you believe it's almost the start of the school year? And 16 years after you-know-who-"

"You mean Voldemort. You might as well say it, since he's dead and never coming back." McGonagall says impatiently, tired of people still refusing to say his name even when he's gone for good.

"Don't jinx it! But honestly, this should be a milestone since we didn't celebrate for 15 years" Sprout gushes, like a preteen school girl. McGonagall chuckles, amused with Sprout's excitement, which will be gone the moment the first student misbehaves in her class. Sprout continues, "Since it is 16 years after Potter defeated you-know-who-" McGonagall rolls her eyes. "-and rid the world of the devil. Oh did you hear? Potter and the Weasley girl- what's her name? Ah yes, Ginny. Well their first born is coming to Hogwarts next year."

"I saw that in the tea leaves." Professor Trelawney says mysteriously, appearing out of nowhere, causing Sprout to jump. Sprout gives her a steely glare, though Trelawney is too distracted to notice.

"Yes yes of course you did." McGonagall says, waving her hand dismissively. "But really? The kid's coming next year?" Sprout opens her mouth to answer, but Professor Trelawney is faster.

"Oh yes. It's a boy and in the tea leaves, I saw that he will cause much trouble in the Gryffindor House." Trelawney says in a wispy, slightly raspy voice. "I was star gazing last night-"

"Sorry Professor for interrupting, but I really must be off." McGonagall says, turning around.

"Yes yes that's fine dear, I'll just talk to Professor Sprout." Trelawney says, waving her hand dismissively like McGonagall did previously. McGonagall narrows her eyebrows, unsure whether Trelawney did that just to spite her, although McGonagall realizes that Trelawney is unable to be spiteful to anyone, it's not in her nature.

Sprout however, can, and does gladly.

"Oh yes _dear_ , its fine. Go off and do what you have to do." Sprout says her anger present in her sarcastic tone. McGonagall rolls her eyes, knowing that Sprout doesn't like Trelawney one bit and she's angry that McGonagall took the chance to escape, leaving her on her own. McGonagall quickly hurries off to the headmaster's office. She knocks on the door briskly and opens it.

"I would just like to inform you that I will be retiring at the end of this school year." With that, she walks out of the room and sighs in relief, wishing luck to the head of Gryffindor that will have to deal with a child descended from both the Weasley's and the Potter's.


	2. Now There's 6

Now There's 6

Mrs. Weasley meticulously stirs the soup she's making, the recipe's filled with strict instructions on cooking time. She dabs her forehead, which is beginning to sweat due to the vigorous work out she is doing to make this meal. The things she does for this family, always keeping them together.

However, she isn't too happy with some particular people in the house today. Due to some pranks that were pulled against her, well, let's just say, she isn't the most delightful person to be around. By golly, for all Molly knew, Fred and-

The spoon clatters in the pot as Molly's heart tightens, and her lungs squeeze painfully, leaving her gasping and crying. She clenches her jaw and keeps her hands fisted, not quite sure how well she can keep it together. Fred's face flashes in front of her eyes, his smiling, alive body just out of reach. Eventually though, like every other time this happens, the pain fades, and Molly's able to function normally again. However, no matter how well it seems like she's coping, really, her heart's shattering to a million pieces, over and over again, and her lungs are continuously forgetting how to be lungs.

She keeps the tears in and continues on with the meal, can't leave eight mouths empty. Finally, after another hour of cooking, she's back to her content self, methodically slaving away at the soup.

When she goes to get some spices, however, she opens it to find a bunch of crickets jumping out. Cursing, she throws the spice container into the garbage, and magically whisks the pests away.

Suddenly, George comes loping in. "Did you like it mum?" He laughs. Mrs. Weasley, still facing the soup, spins around in a fury.

"My God Fred and George, you're pranks going to be the death of me!"

She freezes when she realizes what she said.

Suddenly, she's crying and George is crying and they're on the floor, huddled in a tepee of tears.

No matter how much time passes, she doesn't think she'll ever heal properly. Sure, her heart will glue itself back together, but, like a lost puzzle piece, there will be a part of her heart missing forever, and it won't ever be the same.

No matter how much she tells herself that Fred is gone, and soon enough, she'll have to move on, she will always see him from the corner of her eye, his laughing face hidden in the places she cannot see.

She will always make far too much food to feed the people who're still here.

The house will always feel too big now, an empty bed matching the empty place in her heart.

She will always be looking for him at the dinner table, during Christmas, birthdays, family get togethers and weddings that are no longer something he can experience.

The clock on the wall will always point to lost, because they never thought to put 'dead' as a possibility. They never could imagine one of their children dying before them.

Most of all, she will always say that she has seven children, and introduce them all by name, forgetting that one of those names can no longer match a body.

Because there are no longer seven children with her. One of them is gone.

And now, there are only 6.


	3. Life After

Life After

 **Warning! Slash!**

 **A story where Sirius wasn't arrested, and he and Remus were given custody of Harry instead of the Dursley's. Fluff! Wolfstar and Slash!**

"Sirius," Remus whispered into the dark haired man's ear, breath tickling the animagus. Sirius shivered, turning in the bed to wrap his arms around the werewolf, his chest bare and warm. Remus smiled into the man's hair. "Padfoot, it's 6:30, Harry will be awake soon." Remus, despite his warning, made no attempt to move either.

Sirius kissed the werewolf on the neck, moving up so his lips hovered over Remus' ear. "We've got time."

But he spoke too soon.

The werewolf, distracted, only heard the sound of small feet pattering down the hallway because of his advanced senses and pushed away from the animagus just as the door swung open. They detangled themselves, looking up in time to see a flash of limbs and dark hair before they were hit, a knee in the stomach for Remus and a hand on the face for Sirius. The men groaned amidst the peals of laughter ringing through the room. Why did they have to put the trunk at the foot of their bed? The one that a little kid could easily climb on to and leap into bed?

Remus reached out automatically, pulling the little boy down onto the bed and tickling the green eyed boy. The child struggled desperately, laughing hysterically, before he managed to wriggle out of the werewolf's hold.

"Breakfast!" The 20 month old demanded imperiously, wagging his finger at Sirius, pout on his lips. Sirius smiled, running his hand through the little boy's hair.

"What do you say?" Sirius asked, almost firmly, but not enough for the boy to take it seriously.

Harry laughed. "Plleeeaaaaseeee!" He squealed, standing up to jump on the bed. He managed for a few seconds before his tiny feet landed on a few arms and legs, and Remus playfully growled, pulling the boy back into his arms, hugging the boy close. The werewolf pretended to sleep, cooing softly, but the boy was having none of it.

Harry wriggled around to face the werewolf. He leaned in close, reaching out to pry the man's eye lids open. Remus held in laughter, disguising it as snores. "Moony," The little boy whispered, leaning his forehead against the werewolf's forehead. "Wakey, wakey! No sleep!" Remus blinked, and the little boy smiled beatifically.

"Yes, sleep," Remus whispered. "Why aren't you in your bed?" Harry laughed.

"Out, out! No bed!" Harry giggled, patting Sirius' and Remus' bed. "Stay here." Sirius looked over and he knew he was also regretting getting Harry a 'big boy bed' the week before.

Remus tapped Harry's nose, and the little boy giggled. "Staying here means sleeping," Remus told him, kindly but firmly. Harry's mouth formed an 'o' and he looked over at Sirius. The animagus was holding in laughter, but he nodded when he saw Harry's narrowed eyes.

"Moony's right, Prongslet," Sirius said, lying back down. "Sleepy time." Harry simply stared at him, before breaking into laughter, shaking his head.

"Silly Padfoot!" Harry squealed, reaching out to tickle the animagus, however unsuccessfully. "Wake."

Sirius hid a grin, before picking Harry up, fireman style, and Harry squealed with laughter as Sirius brought the toddler into his room. Remus smiled, lying back down on his pillow.

But of course, it wasn't like Sirius was successful in putting Harry back to bed. Sounds of talking, laughter, and drawers being opened and closed meant the day was getting started right now. Remus sighed, glancing back at the clock. 6:40, which was a record.

He got up, changing, before walking into the little boy's room. Harry spun around when he heard him come in, and ran clumsily over to the werewolf, leaping into the man's already outstretched arms. Harry wrapped his chubby arms around Remus' neck, who noted were already sticky. Wincing, Remus walked into the kitchen to see the jam open and the cupboard door unlocked. Remus put his hand on his forehead, remembering that in Sirius' and his…fun…the night before, they forgot to put the child lock on.

Harry wriggled, and Remus set him down, watching wearily as the boy toddled over to the jam. He sat down and watched his godfathers, grinning as he stuck a hand into the jam and then promptly into his mouth.

Sirius exchanged looks with Remus and the werewolf shrugged guiltily. Sirius only smiled, walking over to the boy and taking the jam away. Remus walked into the kitchen, looking around for something that the adults could have that didn't include jam. He glanced quickly at his partner and his godson, sighing when he saw no problems, other than an indignant boy covered in sticky jam.

Harry huffed, waving his hands out. "Breakfast!" He wailed. Sirius laughed, putting the jam away before coming out with some yogurt. Harry grinned, and reached out so Sirius picked up the boy, wincing slightly when he felt the sticky hands touch him, before placing Harry into his high chair.

Harry reached out for the yogurt again, and Sirius opened it carefully, placing the spoon into the yogurt. He held it out, but Harry shook his head, reaching for the spoon. Hesitantly, Sirius looked over at Remus, and the werewolf shrugged, nodding. So Sirius held the spoon out for the little boy, and Harry smiled, before taking it and bringing it up to his mouth. A few misses later, the yogurt was finally in his mouth, and the boy smiled victoriously.

Remus walked over, placing a juice box in front of the little boy, and Sirius turned, catching the werewolf's hand. Remus smiled, turning to his partner, before leaning down to kiss Sirius lovingly.

It only took those few seconds, and just a moment where no adults were watching for Harry to reach out and grasp the juice box, squeezing too hard.

There was a small gasp, and the men broke apart, turning to face their godson. Harry looked up at them, lip trembling, and covered in orange juice. He huffed, wiping his eyes, and Remus rushed to the sink, coming back with a cloth to wipe the juice from the toddler's eyes. Harry was gasping, but so far, no crying and Remus was thankful.

A quick glance over at Sirius, and Remus could barely hold in his laughter. They chuckled softly, before turning back to look at the toddler, who was already over the incident, and was eating the yogurt, hand dipped into the container. Sirius sighed, surprised at how a little boy managed to get so messy in such little time.

Remus shrugged, knowing that until every little thing that could cause said messes were eaten and gone, there was no point in cleaning. Sirius smiled, following his partner into the kitchen and filling up a sippy cup of water for the little boy instead. Sirius walked over to Harry, placing the sippy cup down, and Harry picked it up eagerly, drinking from it while he stared up at Sirius, orange juice still dripping from his hair.

Sirius laughed, leaning down to kiss Harry on the cheek. "Oh, Prongslet." Harry reached out, tugging on a strand of Sirius' hair gently, before tilting his head to the side, eyes droopy. "Now you're tired, are you?"

Remus walked in, chuckling, before looking over at Sirius. "You have jam in your hair," Remus said, laughing, and Sirius grinned, walking over to kiss Remus on the head as the werewolf gave Harry some eggs.

"I'm going to wash up," Sirius said into Remus' hair, and the werewolf nodded. Harry watched Sirius leave, yawning softly, and Sirius gave him a small wave. The boy gave him a toothy grin, before waving back.

"Bye, bye!" Harry giggled, looking over at Remus. He smiled, devilishly cute, before reaching out to grab some egg, holding it out to the werewolf. Remus smiled.

"Those are your eggs, Harry," Remus said softly, and the boy stared at him, green eyes wide, before he giggled and went to put it in his mouth. Like the yogurt, his hand eye coordination wasn't that great, and it was more like he slapped himself with a handful of egg than actually eating them. He got some, but most went into his sticky hair. Remus sighed, tickling the boy. "How do you get so messy?" Harry squealed happily, and squirmed, reaching out for the werewolf. Remus laughed, setting the eggs aside and picked the boy up.

Sirius stood in the bathroom, a towel around his waist, and he raised an eyebrow when Remus walked in, holding Harry's hand who refused to be carried, wanting to walk instead. Remus grinned at the animagus, eyebrow raised, and biting his lip, and Sirius nearly grabbed him right then and there. If it wasn't for the 20 month old between them, the towel wouldn't have been there. With that thought, Sirius laughed, walking out to get changed.

When he walked back in, Harry was still clothed and sticky, Remus struggling to get the boy's shirt off without any more mess going on him or the bathroom. "Having trouble?" Sirius laughed, and Remus huffed, mock glaring. Sirius smiled, kissing the werewolf on the head, before walking over to the bath tub and filling it up.

Harry's eyes widened when he saw the bubbles forming, and he squealed, squirming to get his clothes off. Whether Harry's enthusiasm hindered or accelerated Remus' effort, Harry was finally ready for a bath after a couple minutes. The little boy ran over to the water, holding a toy boat, and Sirius lifted him in, washing the juice, egg, yogurt and jam off of the boy. Sirius sighed, looking over at Remus and the werewolf smirked.

"He's quite messy," Remus said, mockingly exasperated. Sirius turned to grin at him, his eyes trailing up and down Remus' body. The werewolf blushed, and Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"You have jam on your neck and face, too," Sirius informed him, a mischievous glint in his eyes. Chuckling quietly, Remus walked over to the bath tub, playing with Harry, before Sirius wrapped the boy in a fluffy towel and carried him to bed. Harry had his head rested on Sirius' shoulder, eyes droopy, and Remus smiled, waving at the boy. Harry, too tired to wave back, just grinned toothily, yawning.

Sirius put the boy down and helped him put his little footie pajama's on. Placing the sleeping Harry in bed, Remus put a monitoring charm on the young boy so the two godfathers could keep an ear on him.

Remus smiled at Sirius, before turning and walking out the door and into the bathroom. He stepped slowly into the shower, smirking when he heard the door open. "Really, Sirius?"

The animagus stepped into the shower. "I'm here to help you get clean," He whispered. "Where'd we stop?"

It was safe to say that there wasn't as much time spent on cleaning as usual.


End file.
